


Poker chips

by Teddy_harp



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_harp/pseuds/Teddy_harp
Summary: After a normal night of poker remy finds a young man getting beating up in ally, he takes him in to help him heal from his injuries.*is probably gonna get edited at some point*
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Remy LeBeau/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

"would y' look at dat! Remy wins again!" the other men at the table glared, as he spread his cards out on the table, a shit eating grin taking over his face as their glares harden seeing the full house he'd gathered, "well its been nice playing with y' hommes, mais looks like y're all out of money," he reached out pulling the chips in towards him when a knife was slammed into the table with a bang, sending the chips scattering across the table. 

His eyes flicked up, seeing one of the mens hand on the knife, anger burning in his eyes as he glared at him, "you're nothing but a cheating son of a bitch! Ain't no way you got a full house!" the others agreed with him, getting the attention of others in the casinos. 

He raised his hands, letting an easy smile take over his face, "now Cher, ain't no need to get all riled up, won fair and square, me," the man growled, shooting up out of his seat, remy coping him, quickly gathering his chips, "dont go starting a fight y' can't finish now," reaching into his pocket he wrapped a hand around his staff. 

"you're a fucking cheat! Give me my money back!" with that he yanked the knife out of the table, leaping towards remy. Spinning on his heels he felt the wind moved as he sailed passed him, hitting the ground hard with a nasty crack. Pulling his staff out he extended it, knocking the man back down when he tried to get up, pressing it into his chest. 

"stay down Cher, dis isn't a fight y' gonna win," he turned then, bringing the staff around with him, slamming into another man's side, making him drop his own knife, flying into the wall, "now, why can't none of y' listen to dis cajun? Y' ain't gonna win," spinning back he slammed the bo back down onto the first man, "didn't remy tell y' to stay down? Now if no one else has anything to add remy be taking 'is winning and be on 'is way," with one last glance around seeing none else move he walked up to the cash in point, dumping the chips down flashing the girl working a smile, seeing her blush as she hurried to get his money. 

With a thanks he turned to leave, smiling at the two men, still recovering from their embarrassing beat down, glaring at him as he waved, slipping out the door onto the busy strip, it was light up like Christmas, the only indication, it was in fact night, being the lack of sun and dark sky. Strolling down he whistled softly to himself ignoring the looks people gave him as he passed by.

Taking his time walking back towards his hotel, he stopped every now and then to just admire the view. Truly Las Vegas felt also like a second home to him, the bright light and seeming never ending party, with something new and exciting happening nearly every night. He loved it. 

He was halfway Back to the motel he'd been staying at, taking a one of the small break to admire a light show when he heard it, the sounds of a fights, scanning he saw there were some figures in a an ally, two large and one small, curious he made his way over, keeping out of sight. 

"... You fucking freak!" *thud* there was squeak then another thud, he peaked around the corner, seeing the two large figures where beating on the smaller one, his eyes going wide as he spotted a tail as it was grabbed, something glinting in the darkness. 

Not thinking he pulled a card out, throwing it hard, not enough charge to actually hurt them, but enough to them to back away, the knife clattering to the ground as the two looked up at him in shock, their faces ecthed with fear. 

"now, usually remy don't like getting involved in others people fights, but dis fight seems a little unfair, non? Two with a knife against one unconscious," 

One of them seemed to snap out of it, a snarl making it way onto his face, "stay out of this! This is between us and that little freak thinking hes better then everyone!" he raised his leg ready to kick the small one the ground again as remy threw another card, this one sending both men flying back hitting the other wall, this knocked the other out of it too, through fear spread across his face, "shit hes a mutie too!" 

"oui," he grabbed the other, turning tail and running, dragging the other behind him as he seemed to try to get him to stay, shouting how they could take him, tutting remy flicked another card after them, just enough charge to get them moving faster. Shaking his head he moved to kneel down next to the boy on the floor, picking his head up gently. 

"aw Cher, what did dey do to y'," his face was nearly complete red with steadly forming bruises, his left eye puffed up, drying blood spread across his cheek, under it all he could see the man was definitely attractive, his clothes where covered in, what he hoped was just dirty water, and dark stains, "I hope y' don't wake up just yet Cher, cause I'm betting dis is gonna hurt," gently as he could he wrapped an arm under his knees, moving his other arm to his shoulders, taking his tail into the hand holding his knees. 

Slowly he stood up, gently adjusting his hold on him before taking off, staying away from the main streets and roads, till he finally got to his motel, more then thankful he hadn't splurge for a fancy hotel that would ask questions. 

Gently he lowered the man's legs, holding him up right with a tight arm around his shoulders, he unlocked the door, using his foot to nudge it open. Picking the man back up, laying him down on one of the beds as they got in, making sure to the door was locked before heading to the bathroom. Grabbing a wash cloth, wetting it under the tap, grabbing a towel before returning to the man, gently whipping the blood and dirt off his face. 

Looking down at the man's clothes, he grimaced, knowing he couldn't leave him in them, the man was only a little shorter then him, but he was much smaller, he wasn't sure how well his clothes would fit him but there wasn't really a choice. Carefully he pealed his top off, grimacing harder at the darkening bruises, running the wet cloth over him, wincing at every rib he saw or felt under the too thin skin. 

It was like he'd never had a good meal in his life, remy was painfully reminded of before his papa found him, when hed been lucky to even find a half roll of bread. That settled the next thing he was going to do after he was done cleaning and redressing him, getting some food in him. Drying his skin off before going to grab his bag, pulling out the first clean shirt he found, gently tugging it on, setting to working taking off his jeans, finding a gash on his leg as he pealed it away, it wasn't that deep or long, but enough so he'd have to keep an eye on it, cleaning it gently, with almost no pressure once he'd got the jeans off. 

Searching back through his bag he found his bandages along with medical tape, layering it around his leg, using the tape to secure it, grabbing a pair of short instead of jeans, pulling them up, leaving them lower then normal for his tail. 

Gently he picked him up by the shoulders, just so much that he could pull the covers away from the bed, laying him back gently before doing the same with his legs. making sure his tail wasnt being crushed, before covering him with the duvet, tucking in the edges around him.

He step back then, picking up his clothes with the blooded cloth and towel, taking a breath to watch the man sleep almost peacefully, now that they weren't covered in blood and muck his wouds didn't look that bad, the redness already gone or steady fading leaving less to bruise then he'd expected.

The only thing that worried him were the little and large gashes over his body. Infection in one of those, especially the larger ones, could turn nasty fast, he wasn't sure how many hospitals around them were mutant friendly, he dumped the items in his hands into the bathroom shower, he could wash them later. Sighing he made his way out, leaning against the wall next to the door, pulling out his box of cigarettes and a lighter, hitting on up as he leaned his head back against the wall.

What would the others say if they saw him now? Playing nurse to a man he barely knew. Then again why did he even care what they thought about him! They left him alone to slowly freeze to death. OK maybe he was being a bit harsh, it was his own fault anyways, if he'd been honest from the start, told them about sinister, what he'd done under his employment... Maybe. Maybe things would be different, maybe he'd still have a home, or he'd have been saved a whole lot of heart break by just getting kicked out then and there, before any attachment happen.

Taking a drag he closed his eyes, feeling the smoke curl in his lungs for a long second before blow it back out his nose, already feeling calmer, he stayed like that for the whole time he smoked, just bashing in the cool night air as it hit his face, enjoying the contrast to the fire in his lungs. 

But finally he had to take the bud from his mouth, charging it before flicking it away, watching as it exploded mid air was a small *poof*, spotting a food truck just across the way from them, he checked back in seeing the man still out cold. Making his way over more then happy to get food with his newly earned winning. 

His mouth started watering as he got closer, the smell of pure grease overpowering slightly making the chef in his scoff before his stomach took over stomping that part into submission. stepping into the line he scanned over the menu printed on the trucks window, deciding on what he wanted as he stepped up, "bonsoir, can I have two cheese burgers s'il vous plaît?" the man nodded, and soon enough he remy was handing him the money as he took the burgers off him, flashing a smile as he thanked him, heading back across to the motel. 

Getting back to the room he found the man the way he'd left him, his chest still raising steadily before falling back down. Putting on of the burger down on the night stand he sat on the other bed, unwrapping the one he'd kept, keeping a steady eye on the man as he chewed a mouthful. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i accidentally put this as a 1 shot when it's a two shot and I'm sorry.  
> Also probably gonna make this a series at some point as well as editing.

It was hours later, long after he finished his burger, settling down against his own bed, watching the man through the corner of his eye as the TV flicker to a some sic com. He didn't even notice as he nodded off, the TV lulling him into sleep.

He only realised he had when a loud thud shocked him awake, grabbing for his cards charging one up as he leap up off the bed. he stopped, seeing a large brown eyes staring up at him covered in fear from the other bed. Taking a second he remembered what happened, instantly he pulled his charge back, throwing the card back to the pack, "hey its OK Cher, remy ain't gonna hurt y'," that big eye stayed on him, the other now fully shut but the bruising.

"where... Where am I?" his voice was shaky, pulling himself back up the bed, trying to put any amount of distance between them, remy stepped back, sitting down on his own bed.

"m' motel room, found dem beating y' Couldn't leave y' there, me, so brought y' here patched y' up," he gestured around them, the man followering his arm, the scared look slightly leaving him as he tail came around to wrap around his own waist ligthly, flicking where it landed on his lap.

"oh... thanks i guess,"

"no problem cher, y' want some food?" his eyes flicked between remy and the floor a couple times, the gears clearly working behind his eyes everytime they made contact, "its ok cher, remy dont want anything for it," scanning his face, clearly looking for any sign he was lying, he made his expression as honest and open as he could, after a beat he nodded, smiling softly he reached over, picking up the now cold burger, holding it out to him keeping steady even as he snatched it off him, sniffing at it before hungry seemed to take over, his fingers lighting up as claws seemed to appear out of nowhere, making his eyes widen, watching as he just tore the wrapper off. Quickly stuffing the thing in his mouth, as if remy was going to snatch it off him at any second sauce squirting out, down his hands, dripping onto the shorts in blobs.

Remy blinked, then the burger was fully gone, the man licking his fingers then down the back of his hands, trying to get every last spot into his mouth, freezing as a blush took over his face, seeming realised that he'd done that in front of another person.

"sorry, ive havent eaten for a while," remy just held his hand up, stopping anymore apolisyes from him.

"dont worry cher, been dere, me," he then re looked over his face, "remy was a street kid too,"

"spencer," he smiled reaching across to shake his hand, spencer taking it after a second.

"remy lebeau, its nice to met y' penny," Spencer smiled back, winching as he drew in a deep breath, as he leaned back onto his own bed, remy was up almost instantly at his side, "what is it penny? Y're leg?" he shook his head, lifting a hand to stop him coming closer.

"I'm ok, just put too much pressure on it,"

"let me take a look anyways, just in case it reopened," biting his lip those gears in his eyes seemed to turn again before he nodded, tensing up as remy helped him sit back on the bed, carefully pealing the tape away from his leg, unwrapping just as carefully as he'd applied it, sighing slight when he saw the wound hadn't reopened, quickly wrapping it back up, "anywhere else hurt Cher? How's dat eye feeling?"

he reached a hand up, putting it over the brused eye, "it's OK, a bit sore but I think that's just cause I'm trying to open it," nodding remy got up moving back to his own bed, spencer untensing after a second, the two fell into silence, spencer picking at his bandages as remy shuffled his deck of card, "so, you're a mutant too right? i dont want to assume but you were going to throw a glowing playing card at me, and your eyes" laughing he took one of the cards from the deck, holding it up so spencer could watch as he charged it, the card faintly glowing purple.

"oui, remy a mutant too, got a kentic charge, can make things into bombs me, bigger de thing, bigger de boom, 'nd m' eyes too, mais wouldn't say dey were impressive, what about y' cher? y' aint just a feral, non?" pulling his charge back he tiled his head as spencer shook his, tail flicking behind him as he raised his own hand, the same blue light from before taking over the tips of his fingers, taking the shape of large claws.

"no, im not just a feral, i can control energy, make it into weapons, or defensive things like shields, but it's easier to control like this," he waved his hand the light disappearing as he did, "ive got the normal feral stuff too, increased senses and stuff," spencer leaned back against the pillows, smilling over at him, "by the way, you're eyes? they are pretty cool, better then a tail with a mind of its own," as if to prove the point his tail stuck up, wiggling a little before flopping back down to the bed, remy smiled, amused by the little show.

a thought struck him then, getting up he moved towards his bag, searching through before he found it, pulling out another set of clean clothes as well as a knife, holding them out towards spencer in separate hands, "here, deres a shower in dere, ive got some clothes to wash so good chance for a wash, non? figuered you can cut a hole in dem for y're tail," going back he pulled out a different bag, stuffing some of the clothes he actual did have to wash into it, looking back he saw that spencer was cutting a hole into the jeans, glancing up like he wasnt sure he actually had permission or not, remy just smiled at him, walking into the bathroom to gather the bloodly towels and spencers old clothes. coming back out he saw that spencer was seemingly done, the knife now on the night stand, he was standing up, looking around like he didnt know what to do, "penny?" he jumped, looking up surpised, "y' can use m' stuff its all in dere, i wont be long," he waited till spencer locked the bath room door, grabbing his sunglasses before leaving.

Making his way down to the laudry room the motel offered, he stuffed the clothes into a machine, before putting coins into it, listening as it buzzed to life, he leaned back against the opposite wall, he'd give Spencer some space to shower fully, hopefully he'd wouldn't bolt, not with that leg. remy knew the man been thinking about bolting since he woke up, its what he would do. what he had done, waking up in his papa house for the first time surrounded by strangers who were _nice_ to him, asking for nothing back.

He hoped that opening up to Spencer that little bit back there would give him reason to stay, if only due to curiosity. Sighing he left the machine to run on its own, hoping no one would have the bright idea to mess with his stuff. Not wanting to go back just yet he wondered down and around the outside of the motel, there was a street, a few over from the motel, that was filled with shops and small restaurants, each one still busy as it was last night. Honestly he was amazing that even with his skills, he'd manged to sneak Spencer past all of the people. A smell caught his attention then, well the attention of his stomach at least, and again like the night before he followed his nose, leading him to a small restaurant that made the chef in him purr at the smell offering forgiveness for last nights burger mess if he got whatever it was that smelled like liquid heaven.

Not wanting to disappoint again he made his way inside and straight to the counter, the place was nearly empty, which he didn't understand, the street was packed. Did none of them have working noses?

Getting the attention the women there, she smiled at him, "hey there honey, what can I get'ya?" she practically purred at him, running her eyes over him slowly, smiling back he scanned over the menu, seeming that they had cajun food, realised that what smelled so good.

"bonjour cher, could I have one cajun hash and one strawberry crepe?"

"sure sugar, your girlfriend waiting on you?" she turned passing a note along to the kitchen before turning back to him, the subtly digging didn't pass him by, not that he minded.

"non, no girlfriend for mon, just got out of a relationship, me," her eyes widen, leaning just a little closer to him.

"oh? What girl would let a nice guy like you go?" he laughed, shaking his head, if only this girl knew what he was, she be calling rouge lucky.

Shrugging he turned up side of his mouth up, "just didnt work out," her face turned sympathic towards him, as she leaning on the counter, looking up at him with big eyes.

"aw im sorry about that hun, her loss huh?" he shrugged, leaning against the counter.

"non, m' loss, she's was a beau, feisty 'nd smart as anything, didn't deserve her, me, guess she finally figured dat out," she shook her head, looking him over again as someone from the kitchen grabbed her attention by ringing a bell, she spun around taking two boxes as they were handed to her, putting them and two sets of plastic cutlery into a bag.

She handed him the bag smiling over at him, "I still say its her loss," smiling back he waved as he left, returning back to the motel.

He found that Spencer had infact stayed, sitting on the bed in the clean clothes, "hey dere Cher, got some more food if y' want some," he pulled the boxes out, holding the one with the crepe out to Spencer as he moved further in, he mumbled a thanks as he took it, smiling up at him shyly.

"thanks for the clothes, too," he waved him off, sitting back down on the bed, taking his own box out, this time Spencer was much slower, opening the box carefully, using the plastic knife and fork inside to cut his food before sticking a piece in his mouth, though he still had that wery on guard look about him, the same one remy was sure he still had in him somewhere, covered by years of forcing himself to put that guard down, .

"don't worry about it Cher, " as they ate they started chatting a little, remy trying to get him to open up just a little, it worked, he found out that Spencer was 20, he'd been on the streets for almost 7 years, he didn't ask how he ended up on the streets, spencer probably wouldn't tell him, even if he did ask, just like he wouldnt tell him how he did.

Checking his watch he saw the wash/dry was probably done, getting up to go get the clothes, informing Spencer of this before he left again, quickly going and getting them before coming back to the room, spencer was where he left him, but this time he'd found one of remys books, and.. He was absolutely blazing through it, turning the pages every few second.

He felt his eyes widen, looking on in mild shock as spencer turned at least another three pages, "whoa Cher, how'd y' read dat fast?" spencer jumped as the sound of his voice, dropping the book into his lap, looking up at him with wide eyes.

A blush took over his face, looking away when he saw the look of pure amazement on remys face "I... I don't know... Just always could I guess," shaking it off remy walked over to his own bed, sitting down as he started putting his clothes away back into his bag.

"y'r just full of surprise, huh chaton? Remy can't even read a booklet on de area he be in," glancing up he caught the end of spencer shrug, picking the book up slowly, he didn't opened it, just stated at the cover, running a hand over it.

"I could always read fast, my... My mum said it was the iceing on a me shaped cake, she used to get me 10 books a week, she wanted my school to test me... But I'm a mutant, so everything special about me is because I'm a mutant," he couldn't help the snort that made its way out.

Spencer looked over at him, slight offence mixed with a large question on his face, "Cher, mutations are just one of de things dat make us special, remy ain't good at a lot of thing, mais, only a couple of dem are cause he be a mutant, de rest? Luck and time," with that he zipped his bag shut, placing it down on the floor next to his feet, "speaking of time, de end of m' rent in dis room coming up tomorrow,"

"oh, are you leaving town?" he nodded, spencer face falling before he manged to stop it, making remys chest hurt seeing the sad look in his eyes.

"y' know Cher, I have an extra seat open, if y'd wanna come with me?" spencer bit his lip, those gears working harder behind his eyes before nodding, standing up slowly.

"yeah sure, I've nothing to lose," grinning he jumped over to spencer bed, sitting up next to him.

"dats de sprit penny, we can go on an adventure!" Spencer laughed, grinning over at him, seeing those big eyes up close made his head swell in a way it hadn't in a while, "so anywhere y' wanna see? Gotta warn y' Cher, ain't exactly welcome in N'orleans, me, so anywhere but there,"

"well I'm not banned from anywhere except a few casinos around here, apparently using your mutantion to smell if they're bluffing is considered cheating," this time remy laughed, matching spencer grin, lounging back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head.

"oh we're going to have a lot of fun Cher, can tell y' dat,"


End file.
